lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Fandomania
Info Fandomania '''is a book based on the Super Academy RP created by Miles. It is being written by Monkeyx99 and will feature many of the characters created in the roleplay by various LMMCU participators. Chapters Fandomania is being released chapter-by-chapter every 10 days, exclusively on the Wattpad app. On May 12, 2019, chapters 1-10 will be available on the LMMCU Wiki. Characters Please note that the characters featured here will vary from the ones in the roleplay, as some have been slightly altered to fit the plot/needs of this story. '''Miles Martyson Miles Martyson is the main character of the book and the roleplay, created by Miles himself. * Power: Superhuman strength. * Personality: Miles is a nice guy considering his rocky childhood. He wants to help people in any way possible, which drives him. * Background: Miles comes from a dysfunctional family, including his father, who works too much as doesn't have time for his children. His mother, who is working around the house and fussing over Miles' brother, who is a hothead and is always mean to Miles. One day, Miles mysteriously fell into a coma. When he woke up, almost a year later, nothing was the same and would never be the same again. Jason White Jason White is one of Miles' best friends from the Super Academy and aids Miles on his journey. This character was created by Sky. * Power: Fire Breath. * Personality: Jason is a klutz who enjoys music more than anything. He is a very loyal friend and is handy to have around in a fight. He is also very smart when it comes to history and science. * Background: Being a Canadian 16 year old, life was pretty easy for Jason. Although he was widely known to be a klutz, he impressed people with his skill in acoustic and electric guitar. At the age of 14, Jason joined a band known as Clockwork, which grew some success in their hometown, but he made one enemy in the process. The lead vocalist of Clockwork. They both fought for the spotlight, until one fateful day, where the leader of Clockwork snapped, dragging Jason up a hill, pushing him off a cliff, with Jason's only hope being two lone, but sturdy branches. He woke up in a hospital, and was soon let free with no harm done to him. Throughout those coming months, Jason figured out that he had gained powers such as fire breath. He used his powers to make his street musician performances more exciting, while playing them off as "magic". He was requested to join Super Academy, which he quickly accepted. Caspar Caspar (last name unknown) is a character created by Monkeyx99, specifically for the book. He is based off of, and notably resembles, the character Cody Walker, also created by Monkey. His name and powers were changed in the outline for the book, however his role in the book is the same as that of Cody's. Caspar is another one of Miles' best friends. They met during a skirmish at Miles' home. * Power: Superhuman speed and agility. * Personality: Caspar is the definition of "chill." He is the most laid back person you'll ever meet. He is, however, very private with his life before the academy and prefers to live in the present, not the past. He is a very adventurous, humorous, and loyal friend. Take him with you for a good laugh, no matter the circumstance. * Background: Not much is known about Caspar's background, including his surname. Caspar is very private about what has happened to him in the past. Lilly Spring Lilly Spring is one of Miles' best friends. Lilly was created by Pixel. * Power: Control of plants. * Personality: Lilly is sweet to everyone. She doesn't want to fight or hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary. (Or they hurt a plant.) * Lilly is the daughter of River and Rose Spring, an actor and model respectively. Martin Martyson Martin Martyson is Miles' father. He used Miles to improve his business. Martha Martyson Martha Martyson is Miles' mother. She was very distant in Miles' childhood, but became a bigger part of his life after he awoke from his coma. Marcus Martyson Not much is known about Marcus Martyson (Mark), Miles' brother. He ran away from home during the time Miles was in his coma.Category:Fandomania